Pikachu (Compoverse)
Summary Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. It is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C 'likely '''8-A '''mostly '''High 6-C ' 'Name: '''Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu '''Origin: '''Pokemon '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Mouse Pokemon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Electricity Manipulation,Absorption,Enhanced Senses,Homing Attack,Statistics Amplification (With agility and double team),Afterimage Creation,Forcefield Creation,Status Effect Inducement,Healing,Resistance To Electricity Manipulation,Metal Manipulation,Air Manipulation,Sleep Manipulation,Telekinesis,Energy Projection,Water Manipulation,Body Control (Leer is when Pikachu would stretch its face and make weird expressions with it to confuse the opponent.),Power Amplification (Massive Electro Ball is when Ash's Pikachu absorbed another Pokémon's electric attack and transfers its power to its Electro Ball.),Martial Arts (Rocket Punch is when Pikachu's body glows red and fires one of his boxing gloves at the opponent.),Armor Manipulation (Thunder Armor is when Pikachu uses Thunder on himself while riding on Swellow.),Weather Manipulation (Several pikachus can cause lightning storms) '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(Capable of harming other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa) 'Multi-City Block Level+ '(Anime Pikachu destroyed the Pokémon Center and Temple Giovanni. Comparable to other Pokémon of this level like Diglett and Horsea) 'Large Island Level '(Should be comparable to his Kanto variant) 'Speed: Transonic '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can dodge attacks from others of its species) | 'Relativistic '(Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5 '(Can learn the HM Strength, and move boulders calculated of this strength) '''| Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | Large Island Class Durability: Building Level | Multi-City Block Level | Large Island Level ''' '''Stamina: '''High '''Range: '''Standard melee range, extended melee range with electrical attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''Light Ball, Pikachunium Z, Pikashunium Z, Aloraichunium Z. '''Intelligence: '''Above average (Ash's Pikachu knew to ground himself against a Raichu's attack despite receiving no prompting from Ash, and was even able to suggest strategies and improvise moves and tactics while in the middle of a battle. The Pokédex even states that wild Pikachu are fairly intelligent) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to Ground type attacks, Wild Charge and Volt Tackle damage itself. Light Ball only enhances offensive abilities. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Static: When a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes physical contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking opponent will become paralyzed. * Lightning Rod: Forces all single-target Electric-type moves used by foes to strike the Pokémon with this Ability. Electric-type moves used by foes will never miss the Pokémon with this Ability. Lightning Rod also gives the Pokémon immunity to all Electric-type moves and raises the Pokémon's Special Attack by one stage whenever they are hit by one. * Thunder Shock: A jolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. * Tail Whip: The user wags its tail cutely, making opposing Pokémon less wary and lowering their Defense stat by 1. * Growl: The user growls in an endearing way, making the foe less wary. This lowers their Attack stat by 1. * Play Nice: The user and the target become friends, and the target loses its will to fight. This lowers the target's Attack stat by 1. * Quick Attack: The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. * Electro Ball: The user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the move's power. * Thunder Wave: The user launches a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target. * Feint: An attack that hits a foe using Protect or Detect. It also lifts the effects of those moves. * Double Team: By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. * Spark: The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. * Nuzzle: The user attacks by nuzzling its electrified cheeks against the target. This also leaves the target with paralysis. * Discharge: The user strikes everything around it by letting loose a flare of electricity. This may also cause paralysis. * Slam: The target is slammed with a long tail, vines, or the like to inflict damage. * Thunderbolt: A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis. ** 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt: An exclusive Z-move for Pikachu wearing a cap. Pikachu powers up a jolt of electricity using its Z-Power and unleashes it. Critical hits land more easily. ** Stoked Sparksurfer: Alolan Raichu's signature Z-move. Raichu attacks the target with full force. This move leaves the target with paralysis. * Agility: The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This raises the Speed stat by 2. * Wild Charge: The user shrouds itself in electricity and smashes into its target. This also damages the user a little. * Light Screen: A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks for five turns. * Thunder: A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis. * Volt Tackle: The user electrifies itself, then charges. It causes considerable damage to the user and may leave the target with paralysis. ** Catastropika: One of Pikachu's signature Z-moves. Pikachu surrounds itself with the maximum amount of electricity using its Z-Power and pounces on its target with full force. * Iron Tail: The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat by 1. * Aura Sphere Climb: 'Aura Sphere Climb is similar to Draco Meteor Climb and Rock Tomb Climb. Pikachu uses Aura Sphere to climb towards the opponent. * '''Draco Meter Climb: '''Draco Meteor Climb is similar to Rock Tomb Climb. Pikachu uses the Draco Meteor to climb towards the opponent. * '''Electric Slam: '''Electric Slam is when Ash's Pikachu gathers electricity from its cheeks and absorbs it to its tail. Then Pikachu slams the opponent with its electrified tail. * '''Electrified Dragon Pulse: '''Electrified Dragon Pulse is when Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Goodra uses Dragon Pulse and fuses with it, creating a purple dragon-shaped energy blast surrounded by electricity. * '''Electrified Iron Tail: '''Same move just a electrified version of it. * '''Electro Bolt: '''Electro Bolt is when Ash's Pikachu's uses Electro Ball and then uses Thunderbolt on it increasing its size and power. * '''Electro Iron Tail: '''Electro Iron Tail is when Ash's Pikachu uses a combination of two attacks: Iron Tail and Electro Ball. * '''Hydro Volt Tackle: '''Hydro Volt Tackle is when Pikachu uses Volt Tackle while Piplup uses Hydro Pump, creating a huge Electric-Water shot and Pikachu charges at the opponent. * '''Leer: '''Leer is when Pikachu would stretch its face and make weird expressions with it to confuse the opponent. * '''Massive Electro Ball: '''Massive Electro Ball is when Ash's Pikachu absorbed another Pokémon's electric attack and transfers its power to its Electro Ball. * '''Rocket Punch: '''Rocket Punch is when Pikachu's body glows red and fires one of his boxing gloves at the opponent. * '''Swift-Quick Attack: '''Swift-Quick Attack is when Ash's Aipom uses Swift while spinning in the air while Ash's Pikachu uses Quick Attack in the middle of Aipom's Swift. * '''Thunder Armor: '''Thunder Armor is when Pikachu uses Thunder on himself while riding on Swellow. * '''Thunder Rings: '''Thunder Rings is when Pikachu uses Quick Attack and combines it with Thunderbolt, creating a large ring of electricity. Then it uses Iron Tail to divide it into three electric rings. * '''Thunder Tackle: '''Thunder Tackle is when Pikachu uses Volt Tackle while Paul's Electabuzz uses Thunder in its hand while throwing Pikachu at the opponent. * '''Thunder Whirlpool: '''Thunder Whirlpool is when Piplup uses Whirlpool while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, creating an electrified whirlpool and launching it at the opponent. * '''Volt Tail: '''Volt Tail is when Ash's Pikachu charges at the opponent with Volt Tackle and then combines it with Iron Tail to attack. * '''Skull Bash: '''It is similar to Luigi's Green Missile, only without the chance of a misfire and neither Pikachu or Pichu can hold the charge infinitely. * '''Thunder Jolt: '''Thunder Jolt (でんげき ''Dengeki?, lit. "Electric Attack") is Pikachu and Pichu's Neutral Special Move. Thunder Jolt is fairly unique for a projectile attack in that it hugs the ground it travels on, bouncing up and down as it moves forward (often over obstacles). When used in the air, a ball of electricity is launched that falls diagonally until it hits a solid object, where it assumes the normal arc form. Like its other specials, Thunder Jolt damages Pichu upon use, inflicting 1% damage each time. * 'Quick Attack: '''Quick Attack (でんこうせっか ''Denkō Sekka?, lit. "Lightning Speed") is Pikachu's Up Special Move. After a short delay, Pikachu moves in a straight line in the direction in which the control stick is tilted, or upwards if it is not tilted. A Tilt of the control stick in a different direction will cause another, similar burst. * 'Thunder: '''Thunder (かみなり ''Kaminari?, lit. "Lightning") is Pikachu and Pichu's Down Special Move.When used, the Pokémon yells as a bolt of lightning drops from the sky, striking the user if its horizontal momentum has not carried it out of the way (and if there is no platform in the way). Upon hitting the user, a large shockwave is created with stronger knockback than the lightning itself. The user can act quicker if they are not stuck. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Compoverse Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:CompoVerse Category:Composites Category:Serious Profiles Category:Weather Users Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Anime Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Movie Characters